Secrets
by Kristik McCrimmon
Summary: What if Bella was athletic? What if she played for a college soccer team while she was in her senior year? What happens when the Cullens don't know? Better summary inside.
1. Suspicions

**Hey guys! So I was reading a story on how Bella was good at volleyball and since I know next to nothing about volleyball and I'm a soccer freak, I decided to write Bella as a soccer champion. This is going to be a short story, only 2-4 chapters with two non-canon pairings. If you look at my other stories, plus the ones I have coming out on my profile, you can tell I'm not really into canon pairings. I just think that there are already so many stories out there that have them and not many that do and it gets boring reading basically the same thing over and over again. You know what, snap decision, there will be a poll on my profile. Go over and tell me what you like more, canon or non-canon. Also, write your favorite pairing in the reviews, canon or not I don't care, and let me know what kind of story you want me to write next, with pairings, and I'll hold a vote.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters inside of this story.**_

 _ **Secrets**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Suspicions**_

When Emmett Cullen moved to Forks with his family, he never thought he would be as happy as he is right at this very moment. He had been so unhappy for so long, being the only unmated vampire in his family. It gets irritating having to go out most nights because you can't bear to listen to your family have sex for hours at a time most nights.

Then he met Isabella Swan and he took to her instantly, finally gaining meaning for the first time in his very long life.

The rest of the family felt the same, in a much different way. Carlisle and Esme were all too happy to welcome her into their home and keep her forever, which they have said more than once. Rosalie was happy to finally have someone to talk about her cars and to have someone to work with. Alice, already knowing all of this, was eager to meet her new sister and play 'Bella Barbie', as Bella put it, and drag her along for shopping trips. Jasper was very excited to have another history buff to talk to, along with an excellent chess partner. She even helped him with his control, something that the whole family was grateful for, and he could never seem to thank her enough. Edward was still on edge about her because he couldn't read her mind, but he was slowly coming out of his moody state with the help of Rosalie.

Emmett was so very grateful for Isabella Swan, the caring, sarcastic, funny, beautiful light in his life. He had finally found his mate, and she was just like him. She loved pranks, sports, cars, hunting, and racing. She loved with her whole heart and only seemed to fit in with the supernatural family because she had to mature at such a young age. When they had found out about her lack of childhood, Emmett had been furious, Carlisle and Esme had been filled to the brim with fury, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice looked about ready to slaughter all of Phoenix, and Edward just looked mad. That night, Carlisle and Esme held her while she slept, smiling when she held both of them closer and murmured the simple sentence they had been wanting to hear from their newest daughter for months.

"Love you mom and dad."

All was going well until school started again. Bella would start disappearing a few days per week day and they had yet to figure out why. She always came over at night to see them, but she was always so exhausted. They would ask her time and time again, but she would always come up with an excuse and change the subject. Whenever she did this, insecurities flooded Emmett's mind and he started to think that Bella was cheating on him. He remembered when he confronted her, how he was so scared that he wasn't enough for her and that she would leave him for a normal human being, finally getting tired of the supernatural world and wanting to try and fit into society.

It was the beginning of the fourth week of school and Emmett was starting to get scared. He finally gained the courage to run over to her house after school and caught her just as she was getting ready to come over to their house. He wanted this to be a private conversation, so he asked Alice not to look in on it.

When Bella saw him jump through her window into his room she grinned and walked over to him, looped her arms around his neck and stood up on her toes to kiss his jaw. Even standing like that, Bella still could not reach his lips. When he didn't respond to what she was doing, she stepped back and took in the blank look on his face and turned serious.

"Emmy, what's wrong? Is everything okay at home? I was just heading over there now… are there other vampires over, should I stay here?"

Emmett swallowed unnecessarily and looked down at her, fear swimming in his golden eyes.

"Are you cheating on me, Bells?" he took in her shocked face and took that as his answer. He slowly nodded in acceptance and looked at the ceiling. "I understand, really I do. You just want to escape this life while you can and I respect that," that was as far as he got before he felt two warm arms slid around his waist and a warm body pull itself as close to his body as possible. Confused, he wrapped his arms around her and was surprised when he felt warm tears drop onto his chest.

"How could you think that, Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen? I would never _ever_ even think about doing that to my Emmy Bear. I love you so much, and to even think about doing something so atrocious to you makes me want to throw up. If this is about me disappearing frequently as of late, I promise you will find out soon. I just can't tell you yet, but I promise that I'm yours for eternity." She sobbed into his chest. He held her close and buried his face in her hair, relishing in her scent and closeness. He rubbed her back and combed his fingers though her hair while hers fisted into his shirt, holding him as if he would be gone any second.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry! I know you would never do something like that, but I couldn't help but wonder if you were getting tired of us. It's happened before, but it didn't feel like such a loss when they left. But, if you left us Bella, I don't know what any of us would do, and that's a scary thought."

Bella tilted her head to put her chin on his chest and stared up with him at wide eyes. "Who were they?" she asked.

"Her name was Meghan. We met her sometime in the 60's and we had a… relationship of sorts. She was bitchy though, and she got high… a lot. She was greedy and selfish, but she only wanted me for my body. We never got that far, and I am so happy she's probably married and in her 60's by now." he told Bella.

She smiled up at him and turned serious. "You know I'll never leave any of you, right? I finally fit in somewhere, and with people I actually like, and I will never give that or you up. For once, I'm gonna be selfish and say I don't think I could let you go even if I wanted to, which I don't. So don't worry babe, I promise you I'm not going anywhere."

With that, he leaned down to kiss her, thoroughly ending their conversation.

After that day they grew closer and closer, but that little feeling in the back of his head was always there, wondering and wondering.

Now, two weeks later he was sitting on the couch with his family, sans Bella, and they were waiting for the girl's college soccer game to come on. They had all gathered by the insistence of Alice saying that it was very important, and that had them all concerned, even with Alice vibrating in her seat next to Jasper. Esme was tucked tightly into Carlisle's side and Rosalie was seated in Edward's lap, her head tucked under his chin. Emmett, because soccer was Bella's favorite sport, was texting her repeatedly to come over and watch with them. When he saw he wasn't going to get a response, he pouted and leaned back into the loveseat, wishing that Bella was in his lap right now.

Emmett broke out of his trance when he heard California State University running onto the field. He wasn't paying much attention to them, only really noticing that they were playing in Bellevue, only a few hours from Forks.

He gasped along with the rest of his family when they saw their Bella running out with the Seattle Redhawks, fully uniformed in red and black, shin guards and cleats, hair in a ponytail and black lines painted under her eyes, which were sharp and calculating as she eyed the other team. Everyone stared at her in shock as they saw their clumsy human warming up on the field looking like she knew it as good as the back of her hand.

When the game started, they watched in shock as Bella danced around the field with and without the ball, coming so close so many times to scoring. They laughed at Bella's face when she went to head a ball in from a corner kick and the ball hit the top bar, missing the net by inches. During halftime, they watched as a reporter pulled Bella aside and started talking to her.

" _So Bella, how does it feel to be the youngest player_ _ever_ _in Redhawk history to be on this field?"_

 _Bella lifted the collar of her shirt and whipped the sweat off of her face. "It feels amazing to be privileged with that title. As you know, I'm only a senior in high school and I knew it was a long shot that they would accept me, but here I am and the team has welcomed me with open arms, being so friendly to me and treating me like I'm a Seattle student."_

" _Where do you plan on going for your college career?"_

" _That's a hard question to answer. I've had a lot of scholarships offered to me, though I have yet to visit the other places, Seattle has been welcoming to me and they are certainly a top choice right now. I know they wouldn't just want me for my soccer career, but actually want_ _me_ _as a student."_

" _How long have you been playing soccer?"_

" _About 15 years now. I started when I was three years old and fell in love as soon as I stepped onto the field."_

" _Great, great. Do you have a lot of support at home? Parents, boyfriend, siblings?"_

" _I have two wonderful parents at home who are the most caring souls on this earth, two brothers and two sisters who are just so much fun, and a very loving boyfriend at home who I'm sure is going to want to play me as soon as I step inside my house." she said with a large smile on her face._

" _Does he not know that you are here?"_

" _No. Actually, no one in my family knows, well knew until today. I wanted to keep it a surprise, just in case I didn't get to play for some reason. I know that they are watching right now and I just want to say that I'm really sorry for keeping this from you and I love you all. I'll see you in a few hours!" with that, Bella shook the reporters hand and ran off to the locker room. The camera turned to focus on the reporter. The same 'Zach Swarovski' showed up under the man._

" _There you have it. That was Bella Swan from Forks, Washington, the youngest player to step on this field. Mom, dad, I hope you're proud of her. We'll be back with her at the end of the game to talk about the rest of the season. I'm Zack Swarovski, Channel 17 News."_

Everyone stared in awe at the screen as if Bella would pop out and they would all be able to hug her and kiss her. Unfortunately, that did not happen and they had to wait another 15 minutes for the game to start again. When it did, they all focused on Bella and Bella only.

About seven minutes into the second half, everyone in the room hissed when one of the girls from California pulled her sleeve and made her fall. She stood up, rage filling her features and marched over to the referee, getting in his face and pointing to the girl. The Cullens had to laugh at her, always the spitfire. The referee didn't call it and Bella stormed off, giving the girl who pulled her a death glare that was scarier than Rosalie's, and that was saying something.

After another 10 minutes, both sides were staying even at 0 – 0. Then, Bella suddenly trapped the ball from a throw in and started running down field, shoving the girl who pulled her out of the way and weaving in and out of midfielders and defenders, ignoring the cheers and shouts from the crowd. She came up to the right corner of the 18 – yard box and entered the penalty area, tapping the ball to the right of the keeper, who was rushing her and launching the ball with her right foot, sending it straight into the goal.

Bella ran to the center of the field, doing a cartwheel or two along the way, and jumped into one of her teammate's arms and was caught around the waist, pumping her fists in the air and shouting. The rest of her team gathered around her and was doing the same thing as she was. The Cullens were whooping as they watched her on the screen, beaming with pride for their girl.

The teams lined up in their starting formations, Bella wearing a smirk and staring at the girl she shoved, feeling quite proud of herself.

The rest of the game went very well, a girl from Bella's team scoring, giving the Redhawks the game at 2 – 0.

The screen shifted to the reporter they saw before.

" _I'm back here with Ms. Swan after her first game as a Redhawk. Ms. Swan that was some game. You earn the title of youngest player, yell at a referee, and score the first goal of the season, shortly followed by your teammate Jenna Hart. How do you feel right now?"_

" _Oh god I feel so amazing! This whole day has just been so amazing, and scoring the first goal of the season? That just makes me so happy that I was able to do that. Jenna also had an amazing goal, especially surrounded like she was." she waved over at Jenna who seemed to be off screen._

" _When's the next game?"_

" _Thursday."_

" _Well, good luck to you Ms. Swan. I hope you have an amazing career with the Redhawks."_

 _She thanked him and shook his hand again, walking off with a smile plastered onto her face._

Carlisle turned the television off after a few minutes and waited in silence with his family for his daughter to come home.

 **So there is chapter one. I'm actually watching the UEFA Champions League game now so I'm in the right atmosphere to write this. The next chapter will be up shorter, and may or may not be the last chapter. If that one isn't, then chapter three will be. So, I'll see you next time guys!**

 **~TheOneAndOnly25**


	2. Revealing

**Hey guys! So, I'm still not sure if this is the last chapter or not… It probably will be, but read the bottom AN for the answer. Anyways, don't forget to vote on my profile and leave your opinions in the reviews, and enjoy this chapter!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story.**_

 _ **Secrets**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Revealing**_

When the Cullens heard the familiar purr of Bella's Camaro pull into the mile long driveway, everyone perked up and forced themselves to stay in the living room. They had to hold themselves back even more when they heard her pull into the garage and park next to Emmett's Wrangler.

As soon as Bella stepped into the house she walked right through the kitchen and stopped in the threshold between the living room and the kitchen. She was met with seven pairs of golden eyes, which were taking in her dirt and grass covered uniform and equipment bag. She waved and smiled slightly, as if unsure of their reaction to what they saw. Then, faster than she could blink she was swept into the huge arms of her boyfriend, who was laughing his signature booming laugh. She was instantly relieved and threw her arm around his neck while laughing with him. He set her down and didn't get a chance to kiss her when she was suddenly out of his arms and in the embrace of their mother. He stared in disbelief for a minute before snapping out of his shocked state and heard the rest of his family firing off questions at Bella, who looked overwhelmed. He stepped in front of her and everyone stopped as he stared down at them in all of his 6'5" glory, a serious look on his face.

Bella's head popped out behind Emmett and she addressed the family of vampires. "How about we sit down and I'll answer your questions _one at a time_." she stared into their eyes, much like she does to her opponents as she said that. They nodded and headed for their previous seats, Bella sitting on Emmett's lap this time. Tension rose as Bela continued to stare down her family.

"So," she clapped her hands together, "Who wants to go first?"

"Will you play me tomorrow?" Emmett blurted out with a sheepish smile before anyone could speak, making all tension disappear as soon as it had come, and making everyone laugh. Bella shook in his lap and leaned her head back against his shoulder nodding her head and kissing his jaw. "Sure babe, but play the human way, not the vampire way."

"So why didn't you tell us honey? We saw what you said on television, but is that the real reason?" Esme asked her daughter softly.

"What I said was true. I didn't want to have this great opportunity and suddenly have it taken away from me at the last second. I also didn't want to tell anyone because I knew as soon as it left my mouth it would be all around the town and I would be the center of attention and gossip. The last thing I need is more shit from Stanley and Mallory." Bella murmured the last part, seeming to forget that she was in a house full of vampires that could hear anything perfectly from miles away. They turned their heads towards her hand that was fiddling with a three inch wide, red wristband on her left wrist.

"What do you mean more? I thought your residence here now was the first in many years?" Alice asked her. Bella shook her head. "The last time I lived here was in sixth and seventh grade, just when the bitch queens seemed to deem themselves 'Heads of the Gossip Community'. It started when Lauren saw Angela and Ben hanging around in the parking lot after school one day, and they were holding hands while blushing like crazy in sixth grade. Since Angela usually hung around Mike and Eric during school those years, Lauren thought something in that fuc-"Bella corrected herself before Esme could reprimand her. " _screwed up_ mind of hers and started calling Angela a whore and saying that she was starting to sleep around so young. Angela started to get made fun of after that by Lauren and her 'gang' up until seventh grade."

"Why until then?" Edward asked.

Bella smirked. "I punched her in the face and gave her a black eye and told her that if she continued to make fun of my friends then her nail polish was going to end up shoved up her ass." Esme and Carlisle looked disapproving at Bella for a minute, but smiled with the constant laughter from their children.

Rosalie smiled proudly at her sister.

Emmett boomed out a laugh and crushed Bella to him. "Damn! My woman is _awesome!_ Who would've thought that my Bellsy would know how to throw a punch?" Bella smirked at him. "I'm a black belt in Taekwondo Emmy. I also did a little bit of gymnastics when I was in Phoenix."

Everyone looked at Bella with a face of disbelief.

"No way, you are _way_ too clumsy to be able to do that sissy." Jasper told his youngest sister. Bella looked at him for a second and standing up. He looked at her with raised eyebrows, silently questioning her. She had all eyes on her as she stood back and burst into a slight run right at the glass coffee table a few feet in front of the loveseat Emmett was sitting on. She lifted her right foot and pushed herself up and backwards, curving her back slightly and reaching her hand out to push herself off of Emmett's head, which was wearing a shocked look, and twisted herself so she could grab onto the railing on the second floor and pull herself up so she was sitting on it, swinging her legs.

"So… what were you saying Jazz? The clumsiness was just an image. I was clumsy before I moved away, but it would've looked suspicious if I showed up without tripping over air. Again, I did it so I wouldn't be the source of gossip for the next year… again." Bella smiled softly down at them, but her face turned into a grimace as if she was remembering a bad dream and her right hand went to her left wrist again. The action did not go unnoticed by the vampires below her. Carlisle was starting to get suspicious as he had seen many people with the same actions that Bella is showing now, but he prayed to God he was wrong about his daughter.

"What do you mean by 'again'? What was the first reason?" Rosalie asked.

Bella sighed and jumped down from the railing, landing perfectly on the balls of her feet. She walked back over to Emmett and sat on his lap, his arms winding around her and fitting her form to his perfectly.

 *****WARNING: IN THE FOLLOWING PARAGRAPGHS THERE ARE MENTIONS OF BULLYING, SELF HARM, AND SUICUDAL THOUGHTS. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THIS PLEASE SKIP AHEAD UNTIL YOU SEE THE ASTERISKS!*****

"After I got back from my three day suspension, Charlie was really mad when he found out and I was grounded for two months, Lauren's eye was still uglier than ever, just like the rest of her. Anyways, she started making up rumors about how I learned to hit like that, ranging from my father abused me and I had to learn to defend myself to I'm secretly a boy. I have no idea where she got that one from but I stopped trying to understand her a long time ago. That's beside that point. The point is she starting bullying me and pushing the rest of society away from me. Angela and Ben were the only ones who stayed, but they also got the brunt of the harsh words and actions thrown at me. You've read my medical file, right dad?" She aimed the question at Carlisle, who looked like he was about ready to sweep his little girl up in his arms and keep her safe from this girl. He nodded and looked at her questioningly. "Remember the pages about my broken left leg, left arm, three of my ribs, and a serious concussion?" He nodded cautiously. "Yeah, I got hit with a car a month after my suspension."

A chorus of "WHAT!" rang out through the room and Emmett tightened his arms around her while burying his face in her neck. She kissed his cheek and ran her hands through his hair, calming him slightly.

"Who did it?" the murderous tone came from Rosalie.

"Lauren somehow made her brother, who was on the football team at the time come 'pick her up' from school. She must've done him something because one minute I see her getting in the car and the next I'm rolling over the hood of said car." Everyone's eyes were pitch black with rage. How dare someone hurt their human! Their family!

"After I got out of the hospital, I was in there for a month and it was hell, I went back to school on crutches. Biggest mistake of my life, I tell you. The insults never stopped and day after day people would come up and kick them away or take them during class or while I was eating lunch. I became a source of entertainment. The insults came one after another, along with the punches and the stares and glares for reasons I still don't know." By now Bella was staring at the wall with a blank look in her eyes with her family staring at her in pity and sadness. "By the way, I don't want your pity. Anyways, I was still too weak to try and fight them off, plus the principal favored Mallory and her sick gang of twits so I was on hot water. If I had tried to do anything Lauren would have run straight to him and shoved her tiny boobs in his face while barfing out a fake sob story. 'She started it! I was trying to defend myself and she just shoved me down the stairs!' It was one time Lauren, get over it." Bella remembered that moment with a smile.

"Wait you actually did that?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah. It was when I had my crutches so I 'accidentally' put one in front of her foot so it looked like I misplaced it. He was suspicious of me but I got away with it. Anyways, quit interrupting. After that, I got even more hate. Someone vandalized my locker after that telling me I should die and go to hell. That was one of the nicer ones. Someone else told me to shove myself up Satan's asshole and stay there for eternity. Someone else told me I should shove a torch down my throat and burn from the inside out. There were a lot more that I really don't feel like elaborating on. Eventually, it became too much and I was very close to killing myself. I had taken sleeping pills an hour before so I was very out of it. I had a capsule filled to the brim with pills and a bottle of water next to me ready to be chugged down. I was so ready for all of the pain to end, the black hole I was sinking further and further into every day I was alive. It just kept building and building like a never ending pit of despair and loneliness. Oh God, it was so painful, especially the loneliness. I had no one to talk to, no one I could go to. I was stuck alone with my thoughts, and when a person is alone with just their thoughts when they're depressed… well you see what it almost did to me. I had the bottle at my lips and was ready to kill myself with a flick of my wrist, but I stopped myself." A collective sigh of relief spreads throughout the room and Emmett holds Bella just a little closer, being careful not to crush her, and buried his head in her neck while squeezing his eyes shut tightly trying to shut out the nightmare he was living at the moment. Esme was full out dry sobbing into Carlisle's arms while Rosalie had her head buried deep in Edwards chest, and Alice dry sobbing hard into Jasper, who was dealing with the amount of emotions coming from everyone, mostly Bella.

"I stopped because I saw Charlie's razor sitting on the sink."

Everything seemed to stop as Bella said that sentence, that one sentence could break her life by making her family look at her like she was a freak, a crazy freak that did not deserve such a kind and loving family as the Cullens. That one sentence could take away her true family, her parents and her siblings, the love of her life, the only place she felt like she truly belonged. She looked up to see the shock filled faces of the people she loved and stood from Emmett's cool body, his arms falling away like pencils dropping off a desk, so swift and easily.

She walked over to the windows overlooking the forest and stared out at the vibrant greenery, everything peaceful and worry free. Feeling the stares on her back she continued on.

"I knew I was being selfish the moment I decided to kill myself. I couldn't do that to Charlie, or Renee I suppose, and I sure as hell couldn't leave Angela and Ben alone with those monsters, so I did the next best thing. I cut myself. It helped for a little bit, for that short time I felt blood pour out of my wrists and into the sink and down the drain. I felt like the pain was being washed down never to return, but it kept on coming back. One or two cuts didn't work anymore, no it just wasn't enough. Two became four, four became six, six became eight and soon enough I didn't have a bigger bracelet to cover my wrist, so I moved to my stomach. Soon enough you couldn't see the skin on my stomach either. It was red and raw and so _blissfully painful_. It let me escape for a few minutes, let me drift off into a land where everything was okay. It continued on until the end of the school year, and then I moved to Phoenix and everything got better… I got better, in a way I suppose. I really didn't start fully healing until I met you all. When I did, suddenly everything became okay for once. I gained a mother and father who actually care, siblings who love me, and a boyfriend who is the most loving, caring, and attentive man in the world. I gained a family, a place where I really belong, and for once in my life I am so _scared_. I wasn't even scared when Laruen and Jessica came after me time after time, hell I have two of Lauren's spark plugs in my back pack and I cut the wires to Jessica's car battery, I don't care what they do to me." Bella turned to face them with silent tears streaking down her face. "What I do care about is you will do, if you finally realize I'm some freak who can't take a hit." With that, Bella moved to the wall and slid down, her knees coming up to her chest and her arms holding them together, looking like she was holding herself together more than anything.

Emmett was the first to rush over to her, picking her up and setting her on his lap as he cradled her and rocked her back and forth while sobbing with her. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck like a vice and buried her head in the crook of his neck, her tears running down his neck and staining his shirt. The rest of the Cullens were gathered around in different states.

Esme was dry sobbing even more for her daughter that had gone through so much with no one to help her. Rosalie and Alice were in the same state as their mother, curled into their mate's arms and wishing they could shed tears that would never fall.

Carlisle was doing his best not to sob, but he was failing miserably. Jasper didn't even bother to hide it, and Edward was clinging onto Rosalie for dear life.

After half an hour of grief and sadness, but not one once of pity, everyone finally calmed down enough to form a proper sentence. Everyone was still clinging to their mates, but they were currently staring down at the couple on the floor.

Emmett stood up with his mate in his arms and moved over to their previous seat. Everyone followed and assembled around them, Esme and Carlisle behind them and everyone else on the floor in front of them.

Moments passed by, each dragging longer and longer as everyone stared at the youngest member of their family reliving her darkest hour.

After what seemed life forever, Bella's shaky right hand moved to the wristband on her left arm and tugged it off little by little until it dropped from her fingers and onto the floor. Everyone shot their eyes there and gasped at what they saw.

Even though the cuts were years old they still looked fresh in the Cullen's mind. They were little pink lines that ran across each other, up and down, zig-zag, horizontally, anyway there is. They could only imagine what her stomach looked like if her wrist, such a small part of her body, looked like this.

As if reading their thoughts, Bella sniffled and looked up from Emmett's neck to see caring faces full of love and sorrow staring down at her, not rejecting her but wanting to help her. She extracted herself from Emmett somehow and stood up, making Rosalie and Alice move, and in one swift move pulled her jersey off to reveal a toned stomach covered in carnage. Cuts, crisscrossing over and over in a never ending pattern everywhere all at once. Cuts, some redder than others stood out, creating a twisted portrait of so much pain and suffering that it ripped at the Cullen's unbeating hearts.

Each line carved into Bella's beautiful, pale skin seemed to carve a line into Emmett's heart as he stared at his angel. He wanted to erase them, erase her pain altogether, but he knew that this is what made her a fighter, what made her so independent, what made her so _her_.

 *********END OF BAD SCENE FOR SENSITIVE READERS*********

After looking at Bella for a few minutes, Esme came around the loveseat and took her daughter in her arms, Carlisle not far behind her as he settled a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Oh my daughter, I am so sorry! The way you act around us… we never would've known. And now you feel like we would simply toss you aside? That will never happen Isabella Marie Swan. We love you, I love you, sweetheart. So do your siblings, your father, and your mate. We will do anything for you, but one thing we will never do is ditch you. We've all had our problems in the past, but that's when it was… the past. It's time to let it go and make happy memories. Beat the world and show them that you're unstoppable and that those stuck up girls can't touch you." Esme comforted her young one as best as she could. Carlisle was next in line, and he took Esme's place and pulled his little girl into arms where she clung to him like a vice on steroids. She always was a daddy's girl…

"What your mother said is true, sweetheart. You were a part of this family as soon as you stepped through that door oh so many months ago. I don't have any idea how you could even think that we would toss you away like that. I would kill myself if I even thought about it, and I don't think I'm the only one. I love you, sweetheart, we all do, and if you think any different then you're crazy." He hugged her closer and rubbed soothing circles up and down her back as she continued to keep her head locked into the crook of his neck. He was no better, really, holding her as close as he could without crushing her.

Everyone offered their support in ways they could, but no matter what they could not pry Bella out of their father's embrace.

It was 15 minutes later when Bella mumbled something into Carlisle's neck.

"Dad?"

"Yes sweetheart?" he kissed her hair.

"Can I out my shirt back on now?" No one could hold back a laugh as they watched Bella pull away with an innocent face. He could only give a small laugh and a kiss to her forehead before picking it up and giving it to her. She thanked him and threw it on.

Unfortunately, everyone was too caught up in their current situation to pay attention to the car currently coming down the driveway. No one even bothered to check if there was anyone coming, so it was a surprise when they heard a series of seven very loud knocks coming from their front door.

 **So here is chapter two. There will be a chapter three, and that will be up sometime during the weekend, maybe earlier if I get time. I hope you liked it and please do not forget to vote on my profile for your favorite pairings and leave your story idea in the reviews. Thanks Newborns! I'll see you next chappie!**

 **~TheOneAndOnly25**


	3. Choosing

**Hey guys! So, this is the final chapter in this small story. Who do you think is at the door? What will happen after the surprise visitor leaves? Do they even leave? Find out in the final installment of Secrets, my little Newborns!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters inside of this story.**_

 _ **Secrets**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Choosing**_

All heads snapped towards the door as Bella was suddenly shoved behind Carlisle and into the arms of Emmett, much to her surprise. Apparently whoever was at the door was safe because Emmett loosened his tight hold and told her, "Don't worry. It's just Charlie."

"But why is he so angry?" Jasper asked out loud. Bella looked over at the clock on the oven and sighed in defeat.

"Probably because I didn't tell him I was coming over here… it's already 10:30. Let me talk to him." Bella walked out of Emmett's hold and down the steps to the front door. She put on a tired face and messed her hair up a little so it looked like she was sleeping, even if she was still in her uniform she could easily come up with a lie.

The Cullens listened intently as they heard Bella open the door to Charlie's heavy breathing and Bella talk to him in a tired voice.

"Hey Charlie… why are you here? I thought I told you I-"she was cut off.

"YOU TOLD ME NOTHING!" Charlie yelled at a confused Bella.

"What?"

"Do you know how ungrateful you are? I welcome you into my house after not seeing you for years thinking that maybe I can finally form a relationship with my only child and just when I think we're making progress you go and drop _this_ " he gestured to her uniform with flailing hands, "on me and suddenly everything is shattered! Why did I even bother with you? It was all a mistake, right from the beginning!" Charlie yelled at a shocked Bella.

"Okay, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about playing soccer, I was going to. But what the hell do you mean we were getting somewhere in our relationship? You go fishing every weekend with Billy and you would rather watch a game than have a real conversation with me. You work all day then come home and expect me to have dinner and a beer ready for you. How is that progress? It's been the same for 17 years, except it used to be Renee who would have everything done for you. In 17 years, the most you have shown that we are related is a hug here and there. Sure, an 'I love you' when one of us leaves, but best friends say that to each other in the hallways when they pass one another. When I first came to the Cullen house, Carlisle and Esme showed me, a stranger, more love than you ever have. Now, you come here claiming _I'm_ ungrateful, how _I_ ruined our ever so strong relationship, how _I'm a mistake!_ First, let me just say you are the ungrateful one in this, this, relationship or whatever you want to call it. Second, the only thing that ties me to you is blood. I'm 18. I could get up and leave right now and you would not be able to do anything about it, and I'm thinking about it right now. Third, there was no mistake made. Coming to live here was the best decision I've ever made because now I have the most loving family on this planet and I have the most loving boyfriend a girl could ask for. I finally have some place I fit in and I'm happy, and if you were really a parent then that's all you would care about." Bella finished with her back straight and her chin held high.

Charlie stared at her for a second before picking up what she said. _'I finally have the most loving family'_

"What do you mean 'family'? There people, they aren't your family Bella. They may be your boyfriend's family but they most certainly are not yours. That's why I came over here. I saw your game." Bella's face was one of pure shock. "Yeah, I was flipping through and I saw it. I also saw your interview. When you said you had two parents who support you I thought maybe we were fine but I was obviously wrong. Then you said you had four siblings you love you and I knew you weren't talking about Renee and I. It was this family that apparently has you roped in. It isn't healthy for you Bells, and I think you should distance yourself a little bit." He finished with a hard face.

After hearing his statement upstairs, Carlisle and Esme grew pained faces. Carlisle pulled his wife into his arms as she started to dry sob. The other five vampires grew angry at Charlie's words and the fact that he made their mother cry. Just as they were about to make their way downstairs to confront Charlie, they stopped when they heard Bella start to shout at him.

"You have _no_ right to try and play 'daddy' now. You aren't allowed to come here and try to separate me from my family. You can say that you're my father all day long and that Renee is my mother but those statements will never be true. I had to practically raise Renee. I paid the bills, did the grocery shopping, woke her up for work, cleaned the house, and made dinner. I learned how to cook when I was _five_ , Charlie. If that screams mother to you, then I have no idea what goes on in your head." Bella all but snarled back at him. He looked shocked for a second and wore a soft face.

"I didn't know all of that, Bells. Renee always told me that you were happy there. If I would've known, then you wouldn't be with this… deranged family!"

"If you would've known everything would be the same. Maybe it would have started out differently but it would have progressed to this point. There was no version of this were things were different. Even if I had grown up here things would be the same." She shot at him.

"How do you know that?"

"I just do. You would always be working the same and watching the games. Every day would still be a repeat of what it is today. Come home, grunt in hello, grab a beer, have me make dinner, get another beer, eat dinner, grunt goodnight, and go to bed. I'm tired of the same mundane thing over and over again. Most importantly, I'm tired of having someone in a house that barely acknowledges me, and that finally changed when I met the Cullens. I gained two parents who actually want to know what I did during the day. I gained siblings, who I've always wanted, that care about me and do things with me. I also gained the love of my life who loves me for who I am." Bella finished with a soft voice and a loving smile at the thought of her family. She was brought out of her trance by a sharp pain in her right cheek.

She lifted a hand to her cheek and felt a burning sensation. She stared at Charlie in shock and anger as he looked at her with eyes filled to the brim with rage. Her eyes quickly copied his as she glared a Rosalie- worth glare at him.

Upstairs, the Cullens had heard Charlie slap Bella. They heard a growl and were surprised when they looked over at Carlisle, who had his lips pulled back, teeth barred, and eyes blacker than night itself. Jasper sent a lot of calming waves towards his father and they seemed to do the job. He kept a set jaw and black eyes, but seemed fine for the moment.

"I think we need to go." Edward spoke for his family. The nodded and made their way downstairs, Emmett leading them. He was in the same condition as Carlisle, but he was managing on the fact that he knew his Bella could handle herself quite well. When they all reached the front door, which was shoved wide open, their eyes widened farther than the door at what they saw.

Bella was standing behind a kneeling Charlie with his head in a headlock. He was trying to claw at her arms but she was being her stubborn self and not giving up. She eventually got tired of his squirming and kneed him in the pressure point on his back. He collapsed on her arms and she let him fall to the ground flat on his face. That's when the Cullens really noticed the blood on both Charlie and Bella. Charlie's was dripping down his face and on the ground from a cut on his forehead. Bella's was running down her arms from Charlie's nails and she had a split lip from when he slapped her. Her knuckles were also lined with tiny cuts that were bleeding lightly. Just as Charlie was sitting up, Bella put all of her weight into her right knee, which was in between his shoulder blades. She leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"This is what happens when you mess with the bull… you get the horns shoved right up your ass." Emmett boomed out a laugh, but shut up quickly from the glare sent his way from Carlisle. "If you ever come back here Charlie, I'll make sure that you never walk again. And if you tell anyone about this… well, that will be the last sentence you ever say, got it?" She spoke in a low whisper, even though she knew her family could hear everything she was saying. Charlie swallowed thickly and nodded.

Bella pulled him up and shoved him in the direction of his cruiser. He stumbled on his way there and had to catch himself on the hood of his car. As he made his way over to the driver's side, he could feel Bella's death glare on him the whole time. Just after he opened his car door and was about to sit down he heard his name.

"If you ever regard my family in such a degrading way again, you will not get off so easily." Bella told him with a dark smirk.

After everyone saw the cruiser disappear down the driveway, Bella turned around and walked straight to Esme and hugged her tight.

"I know what he said really affected you," Esme started to protest. "Don't even bother, I know you better than that. Anyways, I know what he said and it wasn't true. He's just being an ass because he isn't getting what he wants, and he's hurting you because of that. I love you mom, and I swear if you forget that then some serious shit will happen." By the time Bella was done, Esme had her face in Bella's neck and was dry sobbing as Bella ran her hand through her hair.

Bella looked around at her family and saw them all looking at her and Esme with love burning in their eyes, Emmett and Carlisle standing out to her the most. She smiled warmly at them and looked at Esme when she started to pull away.

Esme cupped Bella's face in her cold hands and stared into her eyes, warm topaz gazing into chocolate brown. "Thank you, sweetheart. You have no idea how much that means to me, to all of us. You stood up for us and that's a first in this family." Esme kissed her forehead and pulled back. "But next time, watch your language!" Bella roared with laughter, as did the rest of the family. Esme released her and walked over to Carlisle, Bella walking over to Emmett and kissing him lightly while stepping into the circle of his arms. She turned her body so her back was to Emmett's chest and spoke.

"So it's cool if I move in, right?" she felt Emmett shake with silent laughter as they took in the faces of the other vampires. Alice was the first to react, shooting towards Bella and grabbing her in a hug while vibrating on the spot and rattling off how 'awesome it will be now that she doesn't have to run to her house to play Bella Barbie'. Bella groaned but remained happy.

Carlisle came over to her and hugged her, lifting her up off of the ground while both of them laughed. "You should have asked earlier, even though you practically live here already. Now, how about we go inside so I can look at your arms while you tell us why you have items that belong to Miss Mallory and vandalized the property of Miss Stanley."

"Sure thing, pops."

As they made their way inside, Bella started her story.

"So, last week when it was really sunny and you all went hunting, Mallory confronted me about you guys and long story short, I told her to shove off. When she continued she started up with stopping me in the middle of the cafeteria and decided to call me a whore because apparently I sleep my way around this family." Growls came from everyone in the room and eyes darkened. "Calm down. Anyways, it took me all I had _not_ to deck her right then and there so I made the better option to sit at the table next to hers and listen to their conversation. Turns out she just got a new car from daddy a few weeks ago, so I thought I would get some payback. She came up to me last Friday asking why her car wouldn't run and she still hasn't figured it out." Bella's smile lit up the room as she thought back to sneaking to Lauren's car in the middle of history class.

Emmett's laughter echoed around the room louder than anyone else's. Rosalie looked at Bella in approval at her actions. Esme and Carlisle tried to look disapproving but that was proving rather difficult seeing as Bella's actions were… justified.

"Okay, that explains Lauren, but what about Jessica?" Jasper asked.

"Oh her battery wires? Her car was right next to Lauren's and I figured Jessica needed a little payback for all of the times I've ignored her glares and snide remarks. That was just a little added bonus." She smirked.

"Hot damn! Do I have the best girlfriend ever or do I have the best girlfriend ever?" Emmett came over and kissed the top of Bella's hair.

"You have the best girlfriend in the world. Me? I have the best boyfriend and the best family in the universe."

 **BAM! There it is, the finished product. This chapter is short, I know, and it most certainly isn't my best, but I wanted to get it out for you guys like I promised to do a few days ago. Anyways, I hope you liked this short little brain child and there will be more coming out. Reviews are love and I love you so please, don't hate me my little Newborns. I love you.**

 **~TheOneAndOnly25**


End file.
